undertale_fanon_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Paula Kurzawińska
Paula Kurzawińska - PRAWDZIWA autorka. spadła do podziemi wkrótce po Frisk. Proszę nie brać wszystkiego na poważnie... dlaczego? to proste! - to jest w 100% na poważnie ale nikt i tak mnie nie rozumie ponieważ jestem nienormalna... postać ta nie pojawia się w normalnej grze przez co też trzeba nieco bardzo być mną... Wygląd Paula ma brązowe włosy i brązowe oczy. Ma też na sobie czarne, duże okulary. Niemal zawsze nosi t-shirty z jakimiś napisami itp... Do podziemi spada z koszulką "I ♥ Flowey". (tak... ona istnieje)... Ma też miętowe szorty, białe podkolanówki oraz złote trampki. Ma przy sobie zawsze swoją, czarną torebkę w której trzyma dosłownie wszystko. Jest bardzo łatwo nią wymachiwać i strasznie boli gdy się kogoś gdzieś nią uderzy. W środku znajdują się minimum kluczyki którymi zaatakuje jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. Ma przy sobie też pomarańczowy scyzoryk. Osobowość Na pierwszy rzut oka Paula jest bardzo optymistyczną istotką z wielkim poczuciem humoru i dystansem do siebie. Sprawa miewa się zupełnie odwrotnie. Paula jest zdecydowanie pesymistką (lub realistką... jednak to się zmieniło przez pewne okoliczności... niestety... teraz jak coś jest losowe to obstawiam, że przegram... nie ukrywajmy - to na prawdę pozwoliło mi dosłownie zarobić... złotówka od tego, złotówka od tamtego za zakład, że przegram (gdy nie jest to zależne ode mnie w najmniejszym stopniu)... to na serio działa... poza tym... czasami jestem też straszną optymistką więc... to zależy od dnia, godziny i ogólne chumoru...) i zdecydowanie nie mam dystansu do mojej osoby. Jeśli chodzi o poczucie humoru - to jakieś tam mam... oryginalne - bo oryginalne ale jest... Paula jest też wielką kłamczuchą... niestety... cóż... i dobrą aktorką (ach ta moja skromność! ^^)... nie ukrywajmy - nikt się nie zorientował przez około dziesięć lat o tylu rzeczach... dobra... dziewięć albo osiem ponieważ nie udawałam od początku mojego istnienia... moje kłamstwa i udawanie wzięło się z tego, że nigdy nie byłam nigdzie akceptowana... postanowiłam więc polepszyć jakkolwiek swoją sytuację w ten sposób... ach nie... to jest osobowość a nie historia... Cóż.. chciałam też aby osoby wokół mnie nie czuły dyskomfortu czy też żalu do mnie... Paula ma deprechę... dosłownie... sprawdzone przez specjalistę (specjalistów... w tym też psychiatrę który zdiagnozował fakt, że jestem nadpobudliwa i przepisał mi proszki ogłupiające... jak dobrze, że ich nie biorę... a wystarczyło powiedzieć tylko, że podjarałam się pastami...)... Parę razy zdarzyły mi się próby samobójstwa ponieważ... w szkole nigdy nie miałam dobrze co też odbiło się na mojej psychice... (kamienie + ja to nic dobrego... słowo... a poza tym - genialnie wyglądam na projekcie z kisekae ze sznurem nade mną... cóż... ja po prostu jestem w patologicznej szkole/klasie... w końcu - nie tylko a już próbowałam sobie odebrać życie niej... w sumie to dobrze, że po przygotowaniu tego wszystkiego stwierdziłam, że "to było fajne doświadczenie" i zaczęłam sprzątać ponieważ nie miałam odwagi aby się zabić... cóż... może to i lepiej?...) Tak troszeczkę chwilowo miałam rozdwojenie... roztrojenie... ropier*olenie jaźni... chwilowo... słowo... (tak, tak... pewnie, pewnie... nie no... dobra... ja po prostu jestem forever alone więc mam wymyślonych przyjaciół... wiem, że nie istnieją ale próbuję wierzyć w fakt, że jest inaczej... zawsze kiedy coś przeskrobię zwalam winę na moją byłą drugą osobowość... why? nie wiem! nie chcę brać odpowiedzialności za zniknięcie jedzenia z lodówki w nocy!) Ostatecznie padło na to, że Paula jest drugą najbardziej zboczoną osobą w klasie, ma bardzo zaniżoną samoocenę, wielkie wymagania co do innych (i jeszcze większe do siebie...) i jest leniwą perfekcjonistką... Jest też samolubna i sadystyczna (no czo? lepiej opisywać te złe cechy niż dobre! ciekawiej jest...) Jest jednak dosyć pomysłowa i dobrze improwizuje (oraz potrafi nawijać o nodze od krzesła przez pół dnia...). Paula jest też bardzo kochliwa i niemal w każdej grze/filmie/anime/czymkolwiek innym ma swój chory trójkącik... zawsze trójkącik... dobra... zazwyczaj... Przykładowo - Ptysieł robi w UT chory trójkącik pomiędzy MTT a Flowey'em... ale bardziej Flowey'em... bo tak... Pomimo tego opisu rzeczywistość nie jest aż taka brutalna... bo to co ja piszę jest tylko spostrzeżeniem trzynastoletniej dziewczynki... w rzeczywistości dotknięcie noża i wymierzenie go w brzuch nie jest jeszcze próbą samobójstwa... Jednym słowem - Paula jest profesjonalistką we wmawialiźmie... wmawia sobie niestworzone rzeczy ponieważ uważa cały ten świat za nudny i po prostu banalny a spostrzeżenia niektórych ludzi (większości) na jego temat wzbudzają w niej odrazę (tak... to prawda... wiem... jestem popier*olona...) W głębi duszy chce aby cały ten świat zniknął ale z drugiej - po prostu go kocha... taki tam oryginalny sposób na kochanie innych według Pauli... na przykład jej miłość życia i senpaia zarazem dosłownie bije i jest dla niego po prostu wredna... (część mnie która jest tsundere). Paula ciągnie (niestety) do hajsu i wyglądu... jednak tylko na początku... Jej miłość życia jest strasznie ugly i zdecydowanie nie jest bogata... Paula nie jest też ani dojrzała ani dziecinna ani też nie jest odpowiednia jak na swój wiek... część jej poglądów jest bardzo dojrzała a część - koszmarnie dziecinna... Kocha innych przytulać ale nienawidzi być przytulana... Paula ogółem jest paradoksem życia... Historia 'skrót' moje całe życie zawarta w pięciu minutach dzięki Kaito... dzięki Kaito... 'cała historia' Paula urodziła się w 2004 roku w Koninie. Niestety - nie mogę opowiedzieć całej mojej historii z bliżej mi znanych przyczyn... W przedszkolu przeżyła swoje dwie pierwsze miłości/zauroczenia... Oczywiście - bez odwzajemnienia. W pierwszej klasie szkoły podstawowej poznała swoją "miłość życia" za którą szalała i robiła dla niego wszystko... niestety... nie robiła jednej rzeczy... nie przestawała za nim latać przez co też ten ją znienawidził... Poza tym - od najmłodszych lat była nienawidzona w szkole i wszędzie więc często odbywały się sytuacje typu Paula + kamienie... Potem poznała swoją kolejną miłość, i koleną... oczywiście cała ta piątka (w sumie) była niczym więcej jak zauroczeniem/pociągiem fizycznym... Potem nadeszło anime, memy, więcej znęcania się nad Paulą i deprecha... Po chwilowych próbach samobójstwa i posiadania drugiej osobowości - Anny które historia była prosta (Miała żyć jednak na rzecz życia Pauli tak się nie stało... wspominałam, że miałam mieć na imię Anna a nie Paula? tsa... to jest prawdziwy powód...) Ptysieł znowu się zauroczył w... tym... za jakie grzechy? A potem - było już tylko gorzej... chore trójkąciki z gier, filmów i anime... Oraz zauroczenie w Flowey'u... JES... niestety... ostatecznie zostałam znienawidzona przez ciotkę, matkę, kuzynkę oraz Wiktorię z mojej klasy ze wzajemnością... z tym też, że z mojej strony była jeszcze szczera nienawiść do pewne wrednej istotki która to rzucała we mnie kamieniami oraz pewnej dziewczyny która mnie lubiła ale ja jej nie ponieważ chciała odebrać mi moją szczęśliwą przyszłość... czyli jednym słowem moja miłość życia się w niej zakochała (nie ma to jak miłosne rozkminy w podstawówce...)... Ostatecznie skończyło się na zakochaniu w przyjacielu... a co potem? wakacje i ta oto wiki... cóż... Po drodze doszło jeszcze UNDERTALE... i tak też właśnie autorka stwierdziła, że stworzy nową opowieść której nigdzie nie udostępni... tak też więc Paula z UNDERTALE fanon wiki trafiła do UNDERTALE... Tak samo jak w przypadku Frisk ta została zaatakowana przez morderczego kwiatka... oczywiście - Paula miała swój własny sposób na obronę i kiedy ten wypalił z jego mottem życiowym Paula pokazała mu to. Cóż... dostał laga mózgu co dało Pauli czas na ucieczkę którego oczywiście nie wykorzystała tylko dobiła biednego Flowey'a i wyszła z tekstem z serii: "no tak, tak... mało to oryginalne est twoje motta... ale luz, luz... moje też zgapione z neta..."... oczywiści - miało go to pocieszyć... ale wywołało to odwrotny skutek... potem Paula tylko go przytulała i starała pocieszyć w ten sposób... Zainteresowania 'anime' nikt nie powinien mieć wątpliwości, że Paula to po prostu mangozjebka i otaku... cóż... lubię anime i mangi oraz jestem zjebem... geekiem z resztą również a więc... ma ktoś jakiekolwiek wątpliwości? 'manga' patrz: anime 'gry komputerowe' tsa... Paula bardzo lubi grać w gry... to taka jej pasja i uzależnienie... 'rysowanie' Paula kocha rysować... jej rysunki nie spełniają jednak jej wygórowanych wymagać przez co wstydzi się je pokazywać komukolwiek i nie pozwala aby ktokolwiek jej rysunki zatrzymywał lub patrzył się jak ta rysuje... pomimo tego - stara się pokazywać gotowe jak największej ilości ludzi... 'wkur*ianie ludziów' cóż... to prawda... Paula po prostu kocha przez internet patrzeć jak inni się pogrążają albo się z nią kłócą tylko i wyłącznie po to aby potem ich zgasić i zniszczyć... 'posiadanie racji' nie jest ważne jak okrutna i brutalna ona jest... 'bycie w centrum uwagi' powiedzmy, że Paula kocha to i nienawidzi tego zarazem... 'różne, sadystyczne dziwactwa' tak... Paula jest tak troszeczkę sadystyczna... 'różne, masochistyczne dziwactwa' tak... Paula jest tak troszeczkę masochistyczna... nie moja wina! Po prostu - czasami lubi jak ktoś ją zniszczy od środka... zdarza się to jednak tylko i wyłącznie wtedy kiedy coś przy tym sprawia jej przyjemność... 'robienie różnych dziwactw' tak... Paula kocha to robić... 'vocaloidy' Paula po prostu je kocha! najbardziej te poje*ane! <3 ^^ Relacje 'tata' kocha go... tyle... 'mama' nienawidzi jej... no i co zrobisz jak nic nie zrobisz? 'jej senpai' cóż... prawdziwego imienia nie ujawnię... Paula go kocha aż do przesady i można zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że ma na jego punkcie obsesję... dosłownie - stalkuje go.... (taaaa... obsesja...)... Jest w stanie zrobić dla tego ugly człeka wszystko... dosłownie... chyba... 'Melciaq i Wikeł' Lubi robić z dziewczynami rp na chacie... 'cała reszta świata' Paula brzydzi się idiotyzmem który wypływa z ich ust... 'Flowey' jej crush z UT... Na ogół jakimś sposobem się z nim trzyma i ze wszystkiego zwierza... Cóż... pomimo pewnych podobnych poglądów nawet on się już tym nudzi... na ogół chyba się przyjaźnią a Paula za wszelką cenę chce go zmienić na Flowey'a z overtale. 'Sans' Paula go lubi ponieważ uwielbia suchary i tego typu rzeczy... Nie pojmuje jednak co on ma w sobie, że ciągnie do tego tyle dziewczyn... cóż... przynajmniej jest jedna istotka która jest w miarę tak leniwa jak Paula... 'Temmie' Paula kocha Temmie i nie jest to winą Pauli! są po prostu zbytnio kawaii aby ich nie kochać! <3 'Mettaton' Cóż... Dla Pauli jedno jest pewne... Nie przesadza co do swoich nóg - ONE SĄ ZAJE*ISTE! a z pewnością lepsze niż te Pauli... W niezidentyfikowany sposób się w nim zauroczyła... przez... fanarty... tak... 'Chara' bardzo ją lubi... uważa, że jest fajna... 'Paula' Nienawidzi z całego serca... 'Papyrus' Paula lubi spaghetti i zagadki... czyż to nie było pewne, że się polubią? ;3 'Team z bloga' to jej friendy i je uwielbia... tyle w temacie... 'Anna/Anuś' Stara przyjaciółka która ją rozumiała... zawsze trzymały (i jakimś cudem nadal trzymają) się razem... niestety - Anuś jest już na drugim świecie... Paula często próbuje się z nią skontaktować... na ludobójczej ścieżce Anuś na chwilę przejmuje ciało Pauli. Zaraz po tym Paula przejęła całkowicie resety, save'y, game over, i inne takie... Cytaty W walce normalnie 'pojawia się z' *sama *Flowey *Temmie 'Ataki' *atak torebką (torebka zmienia szybko kolor na niebieski lub pomarańczowy a my musimy jej unikać) *podduszenie torebką (rzadki atak... nie jest on możliwy do uniknięcia... Paula oplata nas torebką wokół szyi (oczywiście w walce tego nie widać...). Atak wygląda podobnie jak atak Flowey'a... **Zabiera zaledwie 5hp so... ***...Jest on strasznie wkurzający :'3 *dźgnięcie kluczem/scyzorykiem (po bokach pojawiają się wykrzykniki a po chwili w ich miejscu pojawiają się klucze/scyzoryki...) **Jeśli zaatakuje kluczem - odbiera nam jednym uderzeniem 3hp jednak jej obrona wzrasta o 5 zarówno jak atak ze względu na podekscytowanie... ***oczywiście - o ile nas trafi... **jeśli zaatakuje nożykiem odbierze nam 5hp... *rzut scyzorykiem (w losowych miejscach na ekranie pojawiają się nożyki a następnie są rzucane w naszą stronę... oczywiście są na nas nakierowane jednak Paula a średniego cela przez co też nie są nakierowywane AŻ TAK celnie) 'interakcje' *sprawdź *pociesz *puść vocaloid *zdołuj 'cytaty w walce' *zostaw mnie! atak/neutralne *odczep się! atak/neutralne *puść mnie! atak/neutralne *KYAAAAA! atak *to boli! atak *JESTEŚ POTWOREM! atak/neutralne *czemu nie uciekam? piątym ataku *po prostu - coś... albo raczej ktoś mnie tutaj trzyma... piątym ataku i jeszcze jednej dowolnej opcji... *pytasz się... kto? piątym ataku i jeszcze dwóch dowolnych opcjach... *to proste! - moja przyjaciółka! piątym ataku i jeszcze trzech dowolnych opcjach... *obiecałam jej, że nie ucieknę... piątym ataku i jeszcze czterech dowolnych opcjach... *...cóż... ona raczej wolałaby abym ciebie zabiła ale... piątym ataku i jeszcze pięciu dowolnych opcjach... *...ja nie potrafię... piątym ataku i jeszcze sześciu dowolnych opcjach... *...ale... piątym ataku i jeszcze siedmiu dowolnych opcjach... *...obiecałam jej jeszcze, że wytępię plugastwo które będzie śmiało mnie zaatakować... piątym ataku i jeszcze siedmiu dowolnych opcjach... *...widzę, że długawo się trzymasz... piątym ataku i jeszcze ośmiu dowolnych opcjach... *...nie jestem taka silna jak ona więc... nie będzie tak prosto ciebie zabić... piątym ataku i jeszcze dziewięciu dowolnych opcjach... *...jednakże... wiem, że dam radę... piątym ataku i jeszcze dziesięciu dowolnych opcjach... *...moje ręce i tak były wiele razy splamione krwią i pyłem zarówno nieznanych mi osób jak i moich przyjaciół... piątym ataku i jeszcze jedenastu dowolnych opcjach... *...nawet jeśli nikogo nie zabiłam nigdy w prawdziwym świecie... piątym ataku i jeszcze dwunastu dowolnych opcjach... *...a w jakim innym świecie? cóż... powiedzmy, że tylko w grach... piątym ataku i jeszcze trzynastu dowolnych opcjach... *jednakże... żyjemy w grze... nieprawdaż? piątym ataku i jeszcze czternastu dowolnych opcjach... *kiedyś jeszcze zginiesz... piątym ataku i jeszcze piętnastu dowolnych opcjach... *...mogę ci to obiecać... piątym ataku i jeszcze szesnastu dowolnych opcjach... *... neutralne *d-dzięki... pociesz *NIE POCIESZAJ MNIE! pociesz *spier*alaj! pociesz *myślisz, że masz do tego powód? nie... pociesz *awwww! kocham! <3 vocaloid *KOCHAM, KOCHAM, KOCHAM! <3 ^^ vocaloid *jesteś dla mnie od dzisiaj bogiem! vocaloid *phi! myślisz że, że mnie to obchodzi? zdołuj *nie ma to jak dołować kogoś z deprechą... nie? zdołuj *odpier*ol się ode mnie... zdołuj *serio? odbierze nam hp kluczem *JUHU! odbierze nam hp kluczem *dałam radę? odbierze nam hp kluczem *ou szjet! ten klucz to jednak dobra broń! odbierze nam hp kluczem *ja... przegrałam? przegra *j-jak? przegra cz.2 'Opisy' *atakujesz Paulę! walki *Paula - atak: 50, obrona: 12. Chodzące nieszczęście z depresją które ma ciebie w głębokim poważaniu... chyba... sprawdź *Paula patrzy się na ciebie z bezradnością neutralne/atak *Paula patrzy się na ciebie neutralne/atak *Paula. neutralne/atak *Paula patrzy sięna Flowey'a/Temmie neutralne/atak (gdy jest przy niej Flowey/Temmie) *Paula stoi... neutralne/atak *Paula nie wie co zrobić... neutralne/atak *Paula myśli nad ucieczką neutralne/atak *Paula patrzy się na ciebie z odrazą... neutralne/atak *Paula patrzy się na ciebie jak na boga vocaloid *Paula się cieszy vocaloid *Paula ma ciebie w głębokim poważaniu... chyba zdołuj/pociesz *Paula strzela kobiecego focha zdołuj/pociesz *Paula myśli nad tym co jej powiedziałeś zdołuj/pociesz *Paula uśmiecha się jak szaleniec piątym ataku i jeszcze czternastu dowolnych opcjach... *Paula wydaje się być podekscytowana odbierze nam hp kluczem *GRATULACJE! ZABIŁEŚ PAULĘ! przegra *ZDOBYŁEŚ 1000EXP oraz 1000G! przegra cz.2 *...przegra cz.3 *...jesteś potworem... przegra cz.4 *...zabiłeś człowieka... przegra cz.5 *...twoje ręce są całe we krwi... przegra cz.6 *...jesteśmy identyczni, Frisk... przegra cz.7 W walce ścieżka 'pojawia się z' *nikt sama *Anuś (jednak jej nie widać i tak jakby jest z nią tak jak u nas z Charą... niby jest ale jej nie ma...) 'wymagania' *gracz zabił Flowey'a *gracz zabił Mettatona *gracz zabił Temmie *gracz przyzwał wcześniej Paulę... 'Ataki' *atak torebką (torebka zmienia szybko kolor na niebieski lub pomarańczowy a my musimy jej unikać) *podduszenie torebką (rzadki atak... nie jest on możliwy do uniknięcia... Paula oplata nas torebką wokół szyi (oczywiście w walce tego nie widać...). Atak wygląda podobnie jak atak Flowey'a... **...Jest on strasznie wkurzający >:3 **odbiera on od 10 do nawet 30hp! (widzisz co nienawiść robi z człowiekiem? przywołałeś drugiego Sansa!) *dźgnięcie kluczem/scyzorykiem (po bokach pojawiają się wykrzykniki a po chwili w ich miejscu pojawiają się klucze/scyzoryki...) **Jeśli zaatakuje kluczem - odbiera nam jednym uderzeniem 10hp jednak jej obrona wzrasta o 10 zarówno jak atak ze względu na podekscytowanie... ***oczywiście - o ile nas trafi... **jeśli zaatakuje nożykiem odbierze nam 15hp... *rzut scyzorykiem (w losowych miejscach na ekranie pojawiają się nożyki a następnie są rzucane w naszą stronę... oczywiście są na nas nakierowane jednak Paula a średniego cela przez co też nie są nakierowywane AŻ TAK celnie) *atak nogami... (cóż... jestem dobra w kopanie... jej osoba zamachuje się a y musimy uciekać przed jej nogami które poruszają się tak szybko, że zostają z nich tylko same smugi...) *wczytanie nam pliku zapisu (później jest to dostępne... kojarzysz walkę z omegą Flowey? tsa... ona wczytuje nasze zapisy tak też więc jeśli zapisaliśmy kiedy mieliśmy 6hp to nam zejdzie do 6hp...) *puszczenie poje*anego vocaloida (atak choler*ie podobny do ataku Shyren. z tym też, że jedna nutka odbiera od 50hp aż do 100hp a w tle leci dany vocaloid. Jest 50% szansy, że się pojawi po puszczeniu vocaloidu...) *podduszenie przytuleniem (po zaproponowaniu przytulenia jest 30% szansy, że Paula się zgodzi i odbierze ci 80hp tym atakiem...) 'interakcje' *sprawdź *puść vocaloid *przytul *wspomnij o samobójstwie *zapytaj kim jest Anna (po śmierci z Anną) *wspomnij o Annie (po śmierci z Anną) 'cytaty w walce' *jesteś potworem atak/neutralne *nienawidzę cię/ciebie... atak/neutralne *zabiłeś ich... atak/neutralne *jesteś wstrętnym sk*rwysynem... atak/neutralne *myślisz, że mnie obchodzi twoja egzystencja? atak/neutralne *zastanawiam się który z twoich rodziców był demonem... atak/neutralne *zabiłeś tych których kochałam... atak/neutralne *zabiłeś ich wszystkich... atak/neutralne *heh... pudło! atak *ty wiesz, że ja jestem dobra w unikach? atak *KYA! atak *AUA! atak *ups... coś nie pykło? atak *o rety... -1hp... z nieskończoności... atak *oh nie... jesteśmy zgubieni! atak *mam nieskończone hp? ups... atak *myślisz, że się zasłucham czy coś? no chyba nie... vocaloid *znam bardziej brutalne/poje*ane vocaloid *jakość tej piosenki jest taka jak openingu boku no pico... vocaloid *kur*a... musiałeś puścić coś fajnego co? vocaloid *no kur*a chyba nie... przytul *z chęcią! przytul *poje*ało cię? przytul *po zabiciu ich? nigdy! przytul *tak... to dobry pomysł... wspomnij o samobójstwie] *...a sam się zabij... wspomnij o samobójstwie] *a wypij se wybielacz... wspomnij o samobójstwie] *próbowałam - nie działało... wspomnij o samobójstwie] *może kiedyś? wspomnij o samobójstwie] *słucham? *z kąt o niej wiesz? kim jest Anna/o Annie *jakim cudem?... kim jest Anna/o Annie *ona... kim jest Anna/o Annie *to moja...przyjaciółka... kim jest Anna *...przyjaciółka... kim jest Anna *...spokojnie - jest martwa... kim jest Anna/o Annie *...h-hp? d-doszło do zera? czy...czy to... czy ja... zawiodłam? e hp spadnie do zera *...a nie... e hp spadnie do zera cz.2 *przecież mam je nieskończone a to jest tylko fałszywy pasek... e hp spadnie do zera cz.3 'podczas Game over'u' *...cóż...przegrałeś... śmierć *...spokojnie... dam ci żyć... śmierć część druga *w końcu - Anuś bardzo ciebie nienawidzi śmierć część trzecia *...czyż to nie jest zabawne?... śmierć *...Chara już ci nie będzie mówić abyś pozostał zdeterminowany... w końcu - uwolniłeś ją... śmierć *...JESTEŚ Z SIEBIE DUMNY?... śmierć *...ZNISZCZYŁEŚ ICH... ...A TERAZ JA ZNISZCZĘ CIEBIE... ...ZA NICH... śmierć * .... ...cieszysz się...? :) śmierć * .... ...ja i Paula znowu jesteśmy razem po tylu latach... :) śmierć część 2 * .... ...nie ukrywam - jestem ci za to wdzięczna... śmierć część 3 * .... ...jednakże... śmierć część 4 * .... Paula jest moją JEDYNĄ a zarazem NAJLEPSZĄ przyjaciółką a przez ciebie cierpi... śmierć część 5 * .... Dlatego też ciebie zniszczę raz na zawszę... śmierć część 6 *Sayonara śmierć część 7 *jeszcze się trzymasz? myślisz, że wygrasz? to komiczne.. (i ostatnia ponieważ po tej Paula oraz Anna niszczą nas na zawsze) śmierć 'Opisy' *Paula blokuję ci drogę! walki *...to człowiek... walki * .... czy odważysz się ją zabić? :) walki *Paula patrzy się na ciebie z nienawiścią atak/neutralne *Paula uśmiecha się jak poje*ana atak/neutralne *Paula... atak/neutralne *Paula bawi się torebką/scyzorykiem/kluczykiem atak/neutralne *Paula trzyma torebkę/scyzoryk kluczyk... atak/neutralne *kiedy ona do jasnej chole*y zginie!? w końcu Chara się wkurzy *Paula ma ochotę ciebie zamordować/rozczłonkować/zniszczyć atak/neutralne *Paula nazywa ciebie plugastwem/chwastem atak/neutralne *Paula cicho łka atak/neutralne *Paula wypomina ci kogo zabiłeś atak/neutralne *Paula prosi o pomoc Mettatona/Flowey'a/Temmie/kogoś innego... ale nikt nie przyszedł atak/neutralne *Paula woła Annę atak/neutralne *Paula płaczę... atak/neutralne *Paula śmieję się nerwowo atak/neutralne *KUR*A! CO TO JEST!? vocaloidy Pauli * .... CZY TO JEST JAKIŚ KU*WA ŻART!? NIESKOŃCZONE HP!? WTF!? jej hp "spadnie" do 0 * .... I JESZCZE TO PIER*OLONE TROLOLOLOLO W TLE! WTF!? jej hp "spadnie" do 0 cz.2 *masz przesrane... ukazaniu swojego prawdziwego ja *Paula ciebie przejmuje... ostatecznej przegranej *...a Anna przejmuje mnie... ostatecznej przegranej cz.2 *...bywaj... ostatecznej przegranej cz.3 Ciekawostki *ma aż 100000000 hp **przez to ***niestety (lub stety) jej hp z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn stało się magiczne i nieskończone przez co Paula nie zginie ****Jednak to poza wydarzeniami z gry... *****czytaj: na ludobójczej już jest to hp ******ZUOOOO! *KOCHA KOTY! *Niemal zawsze robi chore trójkąciki *KOCHA czarny humor **tak... to prawda... *Ptysia kocha memy **To jedyne co ją odciąga od deprechy ***...a nie... ****...ona już ją ma!... *ciekawy mem który Paula znalazła i śmiechła: http://www.filmixer.pl/galeria_pocz/Polityka,Gremliny,5245_600_h.jpg **...Paula kocha ten mem i dlatego też jest tutaj... :> Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuł